


Top

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: AmeRus NSFW Drabbles [15]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Bottom Russia (Hetalia), Bottoming from the Top, Consent, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Explicit Consent, First Time Topping, M/M, Riding, Role Reversal, Top America (Hetalia), Topping from the Bottom, VK Drabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: Drabble #122: Top / Pairing Order: AmeRus / Rating: M / Prompt: Alfred complains about wanting to top, and Russia finally relents
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: AmeRus NSFW Drabbles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/144312
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	Top

"Heyyyyyy! Hey, Russkiiii!" Russia perked at the drunken wail echoing through the only somewhat-rowdy bar, his eyes eventually settling upon a familiar mop of tousled blondish hair. America waved obnoxiously from the counter, Prussia giving up on talking to him when it was clear Alfred only had eyes for Ivan. Smiling just a little behind the safety of his scarf, Ivan approached with a coy look, tilting his head and folding his hands behind his back.

"My, my-! You started drinking without me?" he teased pleasantly, letting up a mirthful giggle when Alfred just nodded dumbly at him, slouching across the space between the stools to sling an arm around Gilbert's neck, reining him in.

"Fuck, well, yeah! You were taking ssssso long, I a'most thought dis guy 'ere was you! Nearly gave him a kiss!" Alfred's booming voice hollered at him despite his close proximity, Ivan slowly starting to frown as he watched the two push and shove at each other. That was… odd? Alfred normally had no problem holding his alcohol, as indicated by how long he could last in a drinking competition with his ex-rival. "But I knew he wasn't you!"

"Oh?" Ivan chuckled and unfolded his hands, drawing a stool away from the bar to settle in and order a drink or two for himself. He liked Alfred tipsy, but this was rather new. What had pushed Alfred to chug so much so quickly, especially to get to this level. "And how did you manage that, moy dorogoy?"

"Because nuthin' beats this ass!" Alfred announced loudly to the entirety of the bar, Ivan seating himself heavily down into the open palm Alfred just barely had enough time to slip under him. The larger nation yelped and lurched back to his feet as other nations peered over at them in idle curiosity. Alfred grinned sloppily at Ivan's flustered expression, chugging the rest of his cheap beer before slamming the mug down onto the counter for more. Ivan squirmed and then let his face twist into an ominously smiling scowl.

"I believe that is my line," he purred darkly and leaned in close into Alfred's personal space, a darkly seductive look on his face as he crowded his obnoxious lover. Alfred blinked owlishly from behind his glasses, his already flushed cheeks coloring just a bit darker. Grinning mischievously at the adorably dumb expression, Ivan leaned in to Alfred's ear and blew a gentle puff of air against his heated flesh, Alfred shuddering beneath him. And then, because Alfred was oh-so-charming in that way, he screamed.

"No! No, no, no!" the pitiful blond wailed and shoved against Ivan, the taller man's back colliding uncomfortably with the sharp edge of the bar. Russia scowled, agitated by Alfred's nonsensical outbursts. His lover suddenly tumbled out of his seat, theatrical tears bubbling around the corners on his eyes as he slumped heavily against Ivan's chest. "I don' want that!"

"O-oh, chto?" Ivan slipped into breathy Russian, Alfred pawing and clawing desperately at the snaps and clasps of his coat, his clumsy fingers doing their best to rip it off of him.

"I wanna fuck!" Alfred declared stubbornly with pouty blue eyes and pleadingly plushed lips, Gilbert's aggravating laughter added in for a barking side effect. Ivan glared at the stares they were gathering, nervously pushing back against Alfred, trying to pry himself away.

"We can certainly do that tonight, it has been a while since I've had you," Ivan agreed after a moment, Alfred bowing his head submissively under Ivan's stern voice. He smiled and brushed aside a flop of hair that had fallen over Alfred's face, his lover jerking away from him with a throaty whine.

"No!" Alfred complained again, tossing his head back before shaking it roughly side to side, Ivan crossing his arms stubbornly.

"Then what is it you want, Alik?" Ivan huffed sternly, scowling bitterly at his indecisive lover. Alfred sniffled and then scrubbed at his tears, whimpering a bit and still very obviously drunk. He hiccuped either from crying or from the alcohol, and Ivan couldn't determine whether or not he even cared much to find out at that point.

"I wanna fuck you, Vanny-cakes!" Alfred blurted out the whine, the words stinging with an uncomfortable ring in Ivan's ears. The taller man swallowed thickly, glancing again at the people who were watching the embarrassing drunken antics, the realization that they were the center of the bar's collective attention only adding insult to injury. Alfred mumbled something incoherent, raising his arms up and slouching heavily against Ivan, clinging to him and nuzzling against his chest with a sort of melancholic affection. "Y-you never let me fuck you, Vanny… C-C'mon, I know I can make it feel good, pleeeeease? Pleeease, just this once? I wanna do you, too-"

"Alyosha, the sentiment is very sweet but-"

"I bet I could make you cum just as hard as I do with nothin' but a finger up your ass!" Alfred suddenly proclaimed in his typical outside voice, the vulgar boasting making Ivan flinch with flustered frustration. He suddenly crouched down and wrapped his arms around Alfred's knees, the intoxicated embarrassment too slow to stop his lover from slinging him over his shoulder. Alfred's face hit the small of Ivan's back, his arms dangling wildly in the air for a moment as Ivan straightened up, Gilbert laughing hysterically as he watched his drinking buddy get kidnapped right in front of his eyes.

"I think you have had enough, let us stop your foolish talking at once," Ivan growled, glowering ominously at everyone they passed on their way out of the bar.

[-]

"You have some nerve talking like that," Ivan huffed angrily, dropping Alfred heavily onto the bed with little regard for his lover's comfort, bitter anger chilling him. Alfred moaned and covered his eyes with a semi-limp arm, devolving into a series of long, drawn-out whines. Ivan shrugged out of his coat, draping it over the hotel chair before crossing his arms, stalking over. "I should take revenge on you for behaving so poorly in public. What will people think of you now?"

"Vannyushhhh…" Alfred almost finished muttering the lengthier version of Ivan's Russian diminutive, but for whatever reason his slurred speech couldn't complete the name. Ivan didn't let up on his glare, pinning Alfred down with his gaze as his lover remained quiet for a long minute before slowly lowering his arm. Appearing all at once much more clear of mind, Alfred stared right back with wild, almost frenzied blue eyes. "I don't take it back."

"Oh, you don't, do you?" Ivan sneered, his shoulders hunched only just a little bit as he slouched into an angry defensive stance. Alfred continued to stare, unblinking behind his glasses as he suddenly sat up, reaching out and touching Ivan's arm in a pointed gesture.

"No, I don't."

Ivan relented but only somewhat, some of the tension easing out of his shoulders as he scowled down at his lover's endearing puppy eyes and delightfully familiar hand. Alfred's fingers stroked against the fabric of his knitted turtleneck, slowly transitioning to picking and worrying at the cloth. Eventually Alfred let his jaw sag loose, words tumbling out of his mouth.

"I just-," he started, and then had to start over, his definitive level of sobriety difficult to calculate with his waves of conscious and clear thought. "I just feel like maybe sometimes yer' just in it to fuck me and not to like, y'know, be with me or somethin'. Like, you don't even take your clothes off most'a the time! You just unzip, shove it in, work it a li'l, and then we're done. I feel like you don't even want me to like… look at you sometimes… I dunno, Vanny, I just… I want you so much, but I can't help but feel like you don't-… like- fuck… Like you don't feel the same."

Sighing heavily, Ivan knew he couldn't just tuck Alfred in and insist he sleep off the alcohol. With only slight reluctance over having to shelve his stubborn pride, Ivan sat next to Alfred on the bed and drew him into a hug, glad to at least feel his lover snuggle closer into his chest. "Alyosha, it's not because of something like that. I just don't… often feel in the mood for such things," he tried to explain, gently petting Alfred's hair. "It is not your fault."

"B-but!" Alfred quickly recoiled, that frenzied look on his face again before Ivan realized it was more of a frightened expression. "I want to get to know you like that! Even before the Cold War, and even when we were first friends, you were always the one taking initiative and like- you always made me sit back and take it!"

"Made you?" Ivan gasped, frankly a bit insulted and now a bit fearful as uncomfortable memories he had buried long ago had the audacity to start clawing their way up from the depths of his recollection. "I didn't make you do anything. It is what you wanted, every time. I would not be forcing myself on you, Alyosha. Not like that."

Alfred's expression changed again, into confusion, and then despair, and then hopeless desperation. "No, that… that came out wrong. I didn't mean- I meant- agh!" he finally gave in to his throbbing headache, clutching at his forehead with groping, rubbing hands as he tried to piece together the words rushing through his head. "I just-"

Ivan stopped him then and there, strong hands pushing Alfred down to the mattress with forceful patience, Alfred sagging under the pressure. "Go to sleep," Ivan commanded, watching the tears that had slowly bubbled up around the edges of Alfred's eyes again spill over down his cheeks. Brushing them away with calm, if still a little trembly, fingers, Ivan smiled at his lover and leaned over him, giving his temple a delicate kiss. "Sleep now, and we will… go over this more in the morning, when you are sober. Yes?"

Sniffling but altogether slipping into the all-consuming grip of intoxicated sleep, Alfred barely managed a soft "Yeah," before closing his eyes for the next few hours, his superhuman body working through the alcohol and giving Ivan plenty of time to prepare himself for what had to come next.

[-]

The next morning started with an uncomfortably bright blur of fuzzed colors, a pulsing drumbeat hammering away its tune through Alfred's aching head. Groaning miserably, the blond tugged the blankets up over his face and tried to roll over, wanting to block out everything and rest a while longer. Shit… what the fuck had even happened last night? Something had ticked him off earlier in the day and then that just led to a whole slew of depressed internal monologues, followed by an embarrassing lake of alcohol. He hadn't passed out at the bar, right? Or worse, signed any deals or paperwork that would bite him in the ass later?

Steeling himself and deciding it best to just get whatever awkward discussions out of the way, he tugged the sheets off of his face and tried to figure out where he was and who he had gone home with, and if maybe he could retract whatever promises he had made last night. What the hell had even gotten into him, anyway? He sat up with a troubled groan, screwing his eyes shut and blearily scrubbing away at them, eventually squinting around at the room to get a better grip of his surroundings.

"You're awake?" a thankfully familiar voice addressed him from the bathroom area, and Alfred instantly sighed with relief.

"Oh, thank fuck. Hey, Vanny. Did we fuck last night or something?" Alfred asked in a tired, mostly hungover voice, knowing he was in safe hands if Ivan was the one to have taken him home. His lover approached the bed as Alfred kept his eyes shut, opening them only when he felt a glass of water and a small dosage of pills get pushed into his hands. "Thanks, boo."

"You are welcome. You are rested, now?" Ivan asked, Alfred chugging the water and the pills in alternating gulps, smacking his dry lips afterwards to freshen up a bit. Ivan took the glass away when Alfred held it up, settling back down against the small mountain of pillows and drawing the blankets up over his still-clothed chest.

"Mmm, yeah. Thanks for taking me back yesterday. I didn't do anything too stupid this time, did I? I don't think I've been that wasted in years!" Alfred laughed, a little surprised when next he felt Ivan give him his glasses. The younger nation strained to open his eyes again, a little confused but not really against the idea of wearing the glasses. Slipping them on his face, he glanced up at where Ivan was just standing quietly next to the bed, almost needing a triple take to process just what he was looking at.

Ivan was… naked?

Well, not completely naked, anyway. A fluffy white hotel bathrobe hung loosely on Ivan's frame, the sash tied in a simple knot off to one side of Ivan's waist, his chiseled torso and bare neck exposed. The sight of Ivan without a scarf, cowl, or high-necked shirt was a marvel in its own right, but to see Ivan like this…-!

"Nyet. Nothing… stupid," Ivan eventually answered his question, shifting his weight somewhat before moving closer, resting a knee against the edge of the bed and letting the robe slip open a little more, revealing a moonlight-pale thigh dusted with surprisingly dark leg hair in a very thin layer, the plush skin a complete novelty for Alfred. Shocked to the point of breathless confusion, Alfred simply could only gape at the sloping curves and contours of Ivan's shapely leg, finding it a bit odd to see it in its entirety.

"Uh… Hey?" he managed to choke out, his questioning tone essentially asking 'what the fuck is going on here?' for him. Ivan pursed his lips and leaned in a little closer, resting his weight on his hands when he settled them on either side of Alfred's body, pinning him between his arms. Not that Alfred really paid much attention to that fact in particular, too focused on the bit of skin that had been revealed when Ivan's robe slipped off of one shoulder. "Uh…"

"Do you remember what we were talking about, yesterday?" Ivan hummed patiently despite his obviously agitated expression, Alfred blushing and quickly trying to summon up any bit of information he could retain from yesterday. Ivan's fingers brushed against his cheek just then, Alfred hitching in a startled breath with a gaspy little squeak, surprised by the sudden caress and even more surprised when Ivan closed the gap with a tender and intimate kiss.

"Woah, uh, what-" Alfred panted softly when the separated, Ivan smiling coyly at his dumb lover before kissing him again, not even trying to pry open Alfred's lips or nip at them to demand entrance. That was… weird. Ivan normally insisted on deep kisses the moment their lips were close enough, not afraid to rough Alfred up a little bit if it meant Ivan could swirl his tongue inside of Alfred's mouth. The tender softness was weird, but feeling Ivan part his lips a little and press wet, open-mouthed kisses over Alfred's took him off guard to start. Tentatively trying to figure out just what was going on, Alfred slowly stuck his tongue out into their kisses, eyes widening when he realized he met no resistance, easily able to brush past Ivan's teeth,

What. The. Fuck.

Ivan let out a soft, whimpering moan, and Alfred instantly pulled back with a jerk, smacking his head against the wall. "I-Ivan? What's going on? You're acting a little, uh- weird," Alfred eventually swallowed, blushing when Ivan snorted in amusement. Getting nervous, Alfred fret his hands in the sheets, his eyes lingering on his lover's skin and on the parts of him he couldn't quite see just yet. Smiling, Ivan leaned in and stopped just in front of Alfred's face, charmed by the way the younger nation's eyes crossed to try to keep him in focus.

"We talked about this," Ivan hummed, and then settled an open palm to the center of Alfred's chest, his lover staring down at it and sucking in a sharp breath as Ivan slid down his front. Sitting up a little, the wintry nation got to work on the line of buttons descending down Alfred's front, popping each of them open after a thoughtful pause.

"Oh, fuck," Alfred groaned softly, arching a little bit to press his chest against the warmth of Ivan's fleeting and ghostly touches, his gaze fixated on the nimble motions of Ivan's practiced hand. He blinked big baby blues at his lover, Ivan remaining stoically passive as he undressed the younger man. "Did I get you riled up for a fuck or something?" he choked on the tasteless question, wondering how the hell he had managed to be sexy last night when he was trashed. Ivan snorted, shaking his head just a little as he slid his hands under Alfred's shirt and brushed it off the sides of his chest.

"I do not mind if you do not remember," he answered simply, moving on to Alfred's pants now that the torso was finished. Finding himself, Alfred hurried to assist, his hands feeling a bit clammy as he unzipped his fly and popped the button. Ivan sat back on his thighs then, straddling his bewildered lover with a hum and-

Oh, fuck! With his legs spread like that the robe was nearly completely open, one shoulder still slipped and now both thighs out, not to mention…

"You're hard," Alfred stated the obvious, grinning at the ever familiar sight. Ivan smiled at that, looking a bit pleased despite lingering tension in his face. Alfred reached down to drag his fingers along the flushed skin, but Ivan took his hand and held it before contact could be made.

"Indeed. That's hardly fair now, is it? Touch yourself for me," Ivan commanded in a low, purring voice, Alfred struck by the tone and feeling absolutely compelled to obey when Ivan guided his hand to the beginnings of a bulge in his boxers. The two maintained eye contact as Alfred started rubbing and stroking himself over his clothes, Ivan being the first to break down to glance at Alfred's progress. No longer pinned by such a predatory look Alfred let his eyes flutter shut and his chest arch again, shivers racing along his sides as he indulged in his body.

"Are you going to fuck me?" Alfred asked softly, lowly, cracking his eyes open just a bit to get a good look at his handsome lover, Ivan's sculpted body softened by the fuzzy robe. Ivan just smiled that same look, Alfred moaning and hurrying to pull his pants down lower, blocked by Ivan's body.

His lover bent to him then, pulling Alfred out from the slit in his underwear, cradling his length tenderly without enough force to be overwhelming. Alfred moaned again, unable to help himself, this unusual calm catching him off guard. Ivan rarely drew out foreplay like this, and while Alfred adored the passionate heat of their typical interactions, this slowness of mapping his cock and all its contours sent Alfred's heart off at a dizzying pace. "No," Ivan murmured after a moment, his hand gliding up Alfred's cock from the base to the head, his soft breath catching Alfred off guard. He blinked in confusion when Ivan pulled away, crawling up Alfred's body until he was hovering over- oh, fuck, oh-

"Nhm," was all Ivan managed as he fit the head of Alfred's cock into him, his hands gripping the sides of Alfred's stomach for balance, his stretched hole still needing time to comfortably accommodate his lover's girth. Alfred clapped both of his hands over his mouth, his wide eyes staring in amazement as Ivan descended upon him like a God from above, his only-partially exposed body more handsome like this than Alfred remembered him being. The initial penetration took almost a minute to complete, Ivan working his way down inch by inch, coming back up every so often to catch his breath before pushing down again, until finally, finally he sat trembling on Alfred's lap, his whole body quivering madly atop his lover.

"Oh, Vanya," Alfred found his voice, ogling his lover as Ivan tried to right his trembling lips into a tense expression of calmness, as if having a cock shoved up his ass did nothing for him. The larger man rocked his hips forward once before easing back again, sighing breathily as he searched for the perfect angle.

"Touch me," Ivan commanded, tipping his head back to expose his creamy, smooth neck, Alfred's hands instantly reaching up for him, one pressing to his chest and the other laying upon a smooth thigh. Ivan arched for him and sat up a little bit, every motion like a tidal wave of pleasure for Alfred, Ivan's tight warmth squeezing and massaging him. He moaned, or maybe he gasped, or maybe he'd died and gone to heaven the next time Ivan sat on him completely, the beginnings of a smooth rhythm catching him up in its course. "Be grateful you are allowed to experience my body this way."

"Oh fuck, fuck yes, thank you- Ivan-" Alfred groaned and bucked his hips up suddenly, Ivan gasping as he was jostled upwards. He clenched on Alfred, his lover grinning up at him as that composed demeanor started to slip. Alfred gripped Ivan's hip and held him firmly, rolling another thrust up and getting another gasp as Ivan's robe started to slip off of his other shoulder. "Holy shit, you're so tight, so so tight-"

"Be gentle with me, Alyosha," Ivan scolded him sternly, Alfred wincing and doing his best to hold still, his expression a bit guilty now for wanting to flip Ivan over and fuck him senseless. Regaining his breath, Ivan picked himself up and thrust down, Alfred's back spasming with the pleasure just that simple motion shocked through him. Bolstered by Alfred's favorable reactions, Ivan worked himself a little faster, building his pace until he struck just the right angle, his eyes blown wide and his lower lip tucked into his mouth. His lover stared agape at him as little noises caught in his throat one after the other, matching time with the slapping of skin on skin.

"Ivan, oh god, you're so beautiful when you ride me, I've never seen you like this," Alfred moaned softly to his lover, brushing a hand under the flap of Ivan's robe, snaking it around his thigh to cup and squeeze his ass, guiding him through the motions of abusing his perfect angle. Ivan panted heavily over him, his snowy skin flushed red with bliss, his cock hanging heavy and dripping over Alfred's abdomen.

"I am what you crave?" Ivan spoke softly, his eyes threatening to roll back into his head when Alfred finally disobeyed his earlier command, thrusting his hips up with sharp jerks of his hips and pulsing strike after strike against Ivan's prostate. The larger nation struggled to control himself, barely restraining his pleasured gasps, absolutely losing it when Alfred suddenly lurched up from the bed and snagged his arms around him, squeezing him in a bear hug so that the best he could do was sit there on his knees and let Alfred fuck his ass mercilessly. The robe was all but off him now, fastened only by the knot around his waist, Alfred's teeth finding bare flesh around his collarbone to sink into.

"Agh-!" Ivan grunted and squeezed hard as he finally spasmed to completion, held still like some kind of living fuck toy as Alfred pressed on, the bed's squeaking finally coming clear to him in the aftermath of orgasm with all of his senses on overdrive.

"Vanya, Vanya-" Alfred had been chanting into his skin before another bite sank down, Ivan shaking under the force of it as the evidence of his deprivation smeared between them. He wrapped his trembling arms around Alfred's shoulders, holding him back as Alfred's rhythm finally tapered out into one, two, three finally jerks accompanied by an elongated growl, Ivan able to feel the warmth shooting up into him.

They held each other tightly for the following minutes, neither willing to pull away and witness the mess they'd made together.

**Author's Note:**

> When I first wrote this I wanted to add more to it but I also liked it as it was.


End file.
